Andante
by Kimono'z
Summary: Aku mencitainya. Dia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, dan aku memanfaatkannya/Kuafirmasi pada Hinata mengenai suaraku. Suara Sasori tentu tak seberat milikku. Dia tipikal pria lembut dan kami sangat bertolak belakang. Kubilang padanya, selain mata―kecelakaan jua membuat pendengarannya terganggu. Satu dusta lagi, dan Hinata kembali percaya itu/R18/repost versi full/


"Bagaimana indah langit sore ini? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Bersinar terang, Hinata. Di sana jingga menyemburat dari barat menuju timur. Segerombol burung membentuk konfigurasi, yang bila ditelisik serupa kerumunan hitam."

" _Sokka_ , andai aku melihatnya." Kulihat seulas senyum getir terpoles pada bibir ranum Hinata.

Hinata kehilangan penglihatan enam bulan lalu. Kecelakaan merenggut sebagian hal berharga dari hidupnya. Manik ametisnya yang indah kini tak mampu menangkap sejuta rona pelangi. Terdapat satu titik berwarna hitam, dan itu melebur dunia Hinata jatuh ke palung paling dalam.

Dunia serasa mengejeknya sekarang. Siapa menjamin, gadis berparas cantik selamanya kan bahagia? Kecelakaan bukan saja merampas warna, suami yang bahkan baru meminangnya dua bulan turut lenyap usai kejadian itu.

Di sini aku menempatkan diri bak malaikat untuk Hinata. Ku berada di sisinya, kutawar bahagia, dan kujamin kehidupannya. Namun, sesesungguhnya apa yang kujual tidak lebih sekeping dusta. Dia; Hinata cinta pertamaku. Tentu, kematian suaminya bukan sekadar pilu, melainkan peluang bagiku.

"Sasori- _kun_ , kau masih di sini kan?"

Sasori- _kun_? Ah, Akasuna Sasori maksudnya. Nama itu nama paling ku benci. Nama termemuakkan, menawan hati Hinata. Siapa bilang model kenamaan tak dapat dikalahkan oleh lelaki biasa? Nyatanya semenjak dia ada, Hinata enggan menoleh ke arahku tak serupa sebelumnya.

"Sasori- _kun_?"

Bukan lagi sebatas layar kaca, muslihat peranku merambah di kehidupan sehari-hari. Sebuah lakon kebohongan ku mainkan, peran pengganti guna menghibur hati seorang yang kucintai.

Sepintas, apakah aku terlihat jahat?

Sesederhana pikiranku menjadi Sasori dan membuat Hinata bahagia. Wajah dunia telah memudar di matanya, tak mungkin kubiarkan semangat Hinata memudar mengetahui separuh jiwanya tiada.

" _Hmm_ , aku ada di sini kok."

Kuafirmasi pada Hinata mengenai suaraku. Suara Sasori tentu tak seberat milikku. Dia tipikal pria lembut dan kami sangat bertolak belakang. Kubilang padanya, selain mata―kecelakaan jua membuat pendengarannya terganggu. Satu dusta lagi, dan Hinata kembali percaya itu.

Kusibak rambut Hinata dari belakang. Ia menggeliat kala kukecup leher jenjangnya, "Ayo kita masuk?"

Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

 **ANDANTE**

 ** _Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)_**

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

 **Happy Read**

.

.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh mereka lebih setengah hari. Setelah sampai, Naruto kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah rumah tradisional, di mana bagian depan terdapat taman di antara setapak menuju rumah. Taman itu dihiasi oleh pokok-pokok bonsai, kolam ikan dari batu alam, pancuran air yang terbuat dari bambu, dan beberapa buah patung.

Bangunan utama sendiri berbahan dasar kayu, menganut gaya _sukiya_ mirip rumah-rumah di zaman keshogunan Tokugawa. Atap rumah dari jerami ditindih menggunakan batu agar tidak melayang kala ditiup angin. Atapnya pula dilengkapi talang air pada sisi-sisinya, berfungsi sebagai saluran air ke tanah saat hujan tiba. Ruang per ruang beralaskan _tatami_ , dindingnya polos dengan bubuhan garis geometrik yang dibangun tipis, nyaris tidak bermateri. Langit-langitnya pun dibiarkan polos dengan sekadar meninggalkan permainan garis-garis dan kotak-kotak lurus sebagai hiasan.

Tongkat itu mencari pijakan yang pas agar sang pemilik tidak terjatuh ketika berjalan. Membuka pintu, Naruto sedikit kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya; dua koper besar, sebuah tas wanita, lalu beberapa berkas yang ia masukkan ke dalam tiga buah _briefcase_ berwarna hitam dan abu-abu.

Naruto mengajak Hinata tinggal di tempat yang jauh--bukan pedalaman--hanya saja di kawasan pegunungan yang lumayan butuh waktu guna ke kota. Yang lebih dekat dengan alam agar hati pujaannya lebih tenang, yang jauh dari tetangga agar dia menjadi seorang tunggal yang wanita itu kenal. Apa ini? Entitas dari keegoisan, kah? Bukan, ini adalah proteksi supaya perempuan itu lebih aman. Yah, Naruto berpikir, dengan bersamanya maka Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Sasori- _kun_ , bisa bantu aku?"

Naruto segera membukakan _shōji_ itu. Sebuah pintu geser dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas transparan, menghubungkan kamar dengan kolam air panas.

Bahunya sejenak terlihat naik-turun menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar guna memasok oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Tangannya membuka, seolah menyambut desir menyentuh epidermisnya pelan-pelan. Lembut ... menenangkan. Di sini tak sebising rumahnya dulu yang berhadapan langsung dengan adimarga. Derik suara serangga dari hutan, gemirisik dedaunan tertiup angin, lalu, gemericik dari pancuran bambu di hadapannya ... Hinata merasakan lengan yang kokoh tengah memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Dagu lancip itu tak lama terasa menyandar di bahunya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi ... "Kau suka rumah baru kita?"

Tentu tiada alasan untuk berkata tidak suka. Faktanya, rumah ini lebih dari nyaman.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa meninggalkan rumah ini walau satu detik,"

"Syukurlah ..." pelukan pada pinggangnya kian mengerat, "Di depanmu adalah _onsen_. Kau bisa berendam di sini kapanpun. Dikelilingi pagar yang terbuat dari jalinan bambu, kau tak perlu khawatir, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengintipmu di sini hanya aku."

Sihir seduktif yang membuat pipi Hinata spontan merona, "Sa-Sasori- _kun_ ..."

" _Hee-emm_? Kau ingin berendam sekarang?"

Cardigannya terasa menurun seiring tangan itu mulai melucutinya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di lengan, bergerak ke atas menyentuh lehernya yang jenjang.

"S-Sasori- _kun_ ..."

Hinata merintih lirih. Tangan lelaki itu menyusup ke dalam tangtopnya, menyentuh dadanya, dan meremasnya perlahan. "Kau mau berendam sekarang? Aku akan menemanimu ..." satu kecupan lagi, disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang seketika meloloskan sebuah lenguhan dari bibir ranum Hinata.

" _Sssh-- aah_ ,"

Memang lihai dia membuat istri 'akuan'nya tersebut terbakar gairah. Dia juga tidak keberatan bila nanti yang terucap hanyalah satu nama 'Sasori- _kun_ ' di sepanjang permainan. Yang terpenting, wanita itu telah menjadi miliknya. Tak peduli mau Hinata menganggap dia siapa, sekalipun sebatas menjadi bayang, yang pasti mereka sekarang bersama bukanlah mimpi.

"Sasori- _kuuun_ ..."

Hinata melenguh panjang kala Naruto memainkan lidahnya di area kewanitaannya. Kaki Hinata bertopang pada bahu bidang Naruto, menenggelamkan kepala pria itu untuk mencicipinya lebih dalam.

Tangan Naruto sebelah kanan membelai lembut paha Hinata, sedang jemari kirinya bergerilya menyusup ke belahan daging itu; terasa nikmat, basah, licin, dan samar tercium bau khas yang harum.

Naruto mendengar lagi betapa lenguhan demi lenguhan terus lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala, dilihatnya manik sayu wanita itu tengah memandangnya penuh arti. Napasnya sekilas terdengar memburu. Dari sini, Naruto melihat bagaimana puncak payudara Hinata telah mengeras--menggoda meminta untuk disentuh.

Naruto mencium lagi pangkal paha Hinata. Ia sedetik tersenyum, menyadari pujaannya menikmati sentuhannya.

Bibir Naruto lantas beranjak mengecupi paha kiri dan kanan wanita itu secara bergantian. Tangannya tetap bermain di area yang semakin lama semakin terasa lembab. Naruto berjongkok, kini bibirnya tiba di ujung kaki Hinata.

"Sa-Sasori- _kun_ ...?"

" _Hemp_ ~"

Geli, kala lidah Naruto yang basah menjilati ibu jarinya--bergantian--sampai pada jari kelingking. Tubuhnya kian merasa panas. Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pinggulnya, menunduk, hingga wajah itu kini saling dekat.

" _U-uuhh_ ... S-Sasori- _kun_?" wajah Hinata tampak memerah. Ditambah Naruto terus saja mengecupi pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Perempuan beriris lavender pucat itu menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan, "A-aku tahu kita memiliki rasa yang sama ..."

Saling sentuhlah kedua bibir mereka. Naruto melumatnya, menikmati saat-saat di mana lidahnya saling beradu dengan lidah Hinata. Tangannya menggapai tangan Hinata untuk menggiringnya menyentuh miliknya yang menegang sejak awal permainan.

"... sebentar saja, kau mau kan?"

Hinata cukup mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksud. Tangan Naruto yang lain membelai lembut rambut panjangnya yang semakin turun seiring kepala itu menunduk.

"S-Sasori- _kun_?" dari kata-katanya terdengar nada keraguan. Tapi Naruto mencoba menyakinkan bahwa ini bakal baik-baik saja. Miliknya tidak beracun kok ...

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah Hinata ..." Kepala Naruto seketika menengadah, matanya memejam, merasakan lidah Hinata menyentuh puncak bagian itu.

...

Kabut putih memayungi pucuk perbukitan. Kokokan ayam jantan saling bersahutan dari satu, dua, hingga terdengar beberapa suara.

Warna langit di ufuk timur lebih ke oranye, udaranya masih teramat dingin sampai-sampai kedua orang yang tengah menaiki kano guna menyusuri danau itu harus memakai jaket. Terlihat, angin fajar berdesir lembut menyapa ilalang di sepanjang pinggiran telaga. Bulir pada pelepahnya luruh, jatuh ke tanah, menyerbakkan aroma rumput, bau petrikor yang khas. Nyanyian dari burung-burung menari di sejumlah dahan pohon menambah kesan betapa masih asrinya desa ini.

Di langit, bulan mengintip pucat di balik cakrawala yang mulai mengumbar senyum, menampakkan cerahnya pagi.

Di depannya, Hinata duduk memunggunginya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada mulut kano, sementara di belakang Naruto tengah mendayung seraya memperhatikan rambut panjang perempuan itu.

Entah mengapa hal ini tiba-tiba terpikir, jika kelak, di suatu masa Hinata tahu segala dustanya, apakah bersama, tidak mungkin lagi ada?

Semacam ngilu hinggap di hati Naruto bila mengingat cinta Hinata sepenuhnya untuk Sasori.

Selama ini, selama Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu, selama Hinata menikah dengan Sasori, ia telah dengan sungguh-sungguh berusaha mempelajari apa arti sebuah ketulusan.

Bila benar tulus dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang bejalan bersama, seharusnya tak masalah ketika Hinata menatap pria lain kerena ketulusan sendiri konon tidak menuntut balas.

Tetapi jika dipikir kembali ... apakah ketulusan melulu berdampak nyeri bagi hati? Bukankah, orang-orang senantiasa mengelu-elukan betapa indah jatuh cinta? Jika cinta Naruto rasa sesakit ini, lalu bagian mana yang orang-orang itu sebut sebagai hal yang indah?

Kembali lagi, cinta membuat Naruto bingung. Sekeras ia memahami, semakin tak sampai logikanya mengapa rasa tak bisa dipaksa. Ia begitu mudahnya mencintai Hinata dalam sungguh, namun kenapa perasaan Hinata bisa berkebalikan dengan sungguh-sungguh terhadapnya?

Mengapa sosok Sasori yang sangat terlihat biasa sekali, sebegitu kuasa menarik pandang perempuan itu? Jika ini tentang waktu, seharusnya dua dekade cukup meyakinkan Hinata untuk memilihnya. Tetapi kenapa ...? Apa yang dimiliki Sasori dan tidak ia punyai?

Mencintai Hinata, sama hal berjalan di atas danau es tanpa alas kaki. Menyejukkan namun menyakitkan di saat bersamaan.

Pernahkah belajar memahami?

Naruto percaya, apa yang terjadi kini adalah kesempatan. Percaya, sebab keyakinan akan menciptakan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasori- _kun_?" Hinata sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi pria itu terus diam. _Kano_ \--perahu kecil sempit--tersebut di rasakannya masih berjalan kendati pelan. Jelas, ia tidak sendiri kan? Mata itu tak mampu menangkap apapun, selain gelita abadi di hadapannya. "... S-Sasori- _kun_?"

" _Hmm_? aku ada di sini ..." Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut bahu kecil yang terlihat seperti khawatir itu. "Aku selalu bersamamu. Kau berpikir aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan berenang?"

"Ha-habisnya sedari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara Sasori- _kun_ , jadi ... jadi kupikir--"

"Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk berenang dari sini menuju tepi. Danau ini luasnya hampir seratus kilometer persegi dengan kedalaman tujuh kilometer. Mungkin aku jelmaan pangeran duyung kalo kuat sejauh itu. _Hehehe_ ..."

"Pangeran duyung?"

"Iya Hinata ... tidak mungkin kan kukatakan putri duyung? Aku kan laki-laki."

Terdengar Hinata tertawa.

 _Kano_ mereka kemudian bergerak menuju tempat di mana beberapa orang terlihat menjual sejumlah pernak-pernik.

.

"Ini sangat cocok untukmu, Nyonya."

" _Ah,_ be-benarkah? Apa ini mahal--?"

Kalung etnik itu kemudian Naruto raih dari tangan Hinata. "Bila kau mau kau bisa memilikinya ..."

"Ini tidak mahal, Nyonya. Hanya 1800 yen. Anda pasti sangat cocok mengenakan ini. Warna emasnya serasi menghiasi kulit Anda yang putih dan bersih."

Menepi ke tubir danau dan turun dari _kano_. Jemari lentik itu digenggam oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang memiliki warna dua sampai tiga kali lebih gelap dari milik sang wanita. Hati-hati ... pria berambut senada rupa matahari itu mengajak wanitanya mengelilingi lapak dagangan warga sekitar.

Ada beragam barang diperjual-belikan sebagai oleh-oleh. Ada pula tempat makan sederhana dengan sebuah kursi panjang untuk duduk. Ada tempat penyewaan kuda--untuk ini mereka menarik uang 2600 yen per tiga puluh menitnya, dan beberapa permainan air seperti _jetski_ , _wakerboarding_ , juga _flying board_.

Tempat tinggal baru yang Naruto pilih memang berdekatan dengan sebuah danau. Kalaupun ingin ke sana, tidak butuh waktu lebih sepuluh menit menggunakan kendaraan.

Suasana pagi hari masih terbilang sepi untuk sebuah daerah wisata. Di sini dinginnya lumayan menusuk kulit, sampai-sampai membuat ujung-ujung jemari mengerut, tubuh menggigil, serta gigi mengerkat jika tidak mengenakan baju tebal.

Pandangannya--iris ametisnya--masihlah fokus menatap keindahan kalung itu. Walau ia tidak dapat melihat, tetapi Hinata mampu membayangkan bilamana kalung tersebut benar-benar cantik melalui sentuhan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau mau ini kan?" Naruto berucap pelan dan dibalas anggukan malu-malu oleh Hinata. Ia tersenyum, "Kau tak harus merasa sungkan, Hinata. Aku kan suamimu," tukasnya menepuk pelan puncak kepala perempuan itu.

Seiring Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dari mulut dompetnya, pedagang tersebut lantas memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Ada lagi Tuan? Topi ini sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang anda lo ..."

"Pirang?!"

Terang Hinata terkejut, "... Sa-Sasori- _kun_ , kau mengganti warna rambut merahmu--?"

Buru-buru Naruto menarik Hinata guna menggiringnya ke tempat lain.

"... Sasori- _kun_?!"

Dari jauh sang pedagang menatap langkah cepat keduanya dengan bingung, "...?"

Langkah mereka terkesan terburu-buru.

Hinata harus menyesuaikan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah besar Naruto yang menarik tangannya cukup erat. Keningnya mengerut, ia masih bingung kenapa pedagang itu menyebut Sasori berambut pirang? Sedang dirinya sendiri cukup mengenal Sasori sebagai si merah yang pendiam.

"Sasori- _kun_?"

"S-Sasori- _kun_ \--!"

Naruto berhenti, melepaskan genggamannya.

"K-kau kenapa sih? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Napas Wanita itu terdengar kurang teratur.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Ia baru saja menyakiti Hinata melaui fisiknya.

"... i-itu, tadi aku--"

 _Grebb ..._

"Jawab aku!" Hinata menarik pelan kaus yang dipakai Naruto. "Apa kau mengubah warna rambutmu?"

Ludahnya terteguk berat. Seketika otaknya menolak diajak berpikir dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar sekarang. SUNGGUH. Dari hatinya yang terdalam ia masih ingin bersama Hinata, menemaninya dalam apapun, mengisi kehidupannya serupa yang ia damba sejak sekian lama berlalu.

"... Sasori- _kun_?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang ...

Bagaimanapun ia harus segera menjawabnya, atau Hinata bakal lebih curiga.

"Aku ada di sini." Tangannya terulur meraih lengan pucat itu--menyatukan jari-jari mereka. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bosan dengan warna merah. Tidak ada masalah dengan rambutku sih, hanya saja aku ingin sedikit mengubah gaya rambutku. Apa itu bermasalah? _Hehehe_ ..." Naruto menggosok hidungnya.

" _Hemm_ ... _hemm_ ... aku dapat membayangkannya,"

"Membayangkan?"

Hinata malah terkikik kecil, " _Hahaha_ ... iya. Omon-omong, kau masih ingat dengan Naruto- _kun_ , Sasori- _kun_? Kupikir, kalian jadi terlihat mirip sekarang ..."

 _Deg!_

Mendengar namanya disebut ... apa maksud Hinata? Apa dia masih mengingatnya?

"Na-Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk, " _Yup_! Naruto- _kun_!"

" _U-uggh_ ... kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya tidak ada satu temanku yang kulupakan, Sasori- _kun_. _Hempp_ ... lama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya. Mungkin dia sudah menikah sekarang, ah ... atau justru Naruto- _kun_ menikmati karirnya sebagai seorang model? _Hahaha_ ... padahal aku ingin menatap wajahnya sekali lagi," intonasi nadanya, terdengar sedikit menjeda. "... aku tidak tahu kenapa. Terakhir kali aku menatap wajahnya, ia tampak begitu sedih. Mungkin hari itu Naruto- _kun_ memiliki banyak masalah. Jadi--"

"Kau ingat semuanya ya?" Potong Naruto.

" _Ah_?"

Hari itu ialah hari di mana Hinata menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya. Jelas saja hal menyedihkan bagi seorang Uzumaki yang nyata-nyata begitu dalam menanam hati. Bagaimana Hinata yang memang menjadi satu-satunya sosok tak sanggup ia benci, dan kenyataan-kenyataan hari-hari yang sering berakhir dengan menyakiti.

Jika sedih, Naruto benar terlewat sedih.

Dia bukan sosok kokoh, selalu bertahan ketika pukulan-pukulan menyiksa batinnya bertubi-tubi, dan lagi. Ia bukan orang munafik yang mengatakan kebahagiaanmu adalah bahagiaku meski tanpa aku. Bukankah ... menyakitkan, melihat orang yang ingin kita bahagiakan telah terlebih dahulu bahagia dengan orang yang bukan kita? Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksa, tetapi hati kita juga sepotong rasa yang rapuh dan mudah patah ketika sang pencetus rasa memilih pergi, lalu enggan acuh.

"S-Sasori- _kun_? K-kok diam? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu ..."

" _Pufft_ ..." Naruto terdengar tergelak. Ia menggeleng, kemudian menangkup pipi Hinata. "Sama sekali aku tidak berpikir akan cemburu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja ... aku sedikit kaget karena kau masih mengigat orang itu. Kukira kau sudah melupakannya. Habisnya, kulihat kau tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka--"

 _Grebb ..._

Naruto merasakan sepasang benda lembut menekan bawah rongga dadanya.

Helaian indigo panjang nun wangi itu kini memeluknya penuh kehangatan, "Karena aku sudah memilikimu ..."

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Percaya atau tidak, saat pedagang itu mengatakan rambutmu pirang, sesaat aku nyaris berpikir bahwa kau bukan Sasoriku. Tapi sekarang aku lega, aku yakin bila kau tidak akan membohongiku, meski sedikit saja."

Ia sebatas mampu terdiam. Cukup lama sampai-sampai pikirannya melambung bila ini sekadar kebohongan. Kembali Naruto menarik napas, kembali pikirannya melayang tentang hal yang kini dilakukannya, kembali senyum itu teruntai pahit, kembali kesadarannya penuh jika yang Hinata cintai ialah Sasori, bukan dia.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang benar-benar membohongimu?" Kalimat spontan itu seketika membuat pupil Hinata melebar.

Suasana kini hening. Jujur, pertanyaan ini juga Naruto rasa terlalu berat untuknya. Tapi tidak mengapa, dasarnya ia ingin tahu jawaban Hinata.

Hinata terlihat menunduk ...

Maniknya terus menatap bawah ...

Tangannya tiba-tiba terlihat mengepal,

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya seraya tertawa, "Tapi bohong, _hahahaha_ ... kau tidak mungkin membohongiku. Aku yakin!" Hinata kembali meneluk tubuh tegap Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan tersebut dengan tangannya yang membelai lembut rambut Hinata, "..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori- _kun_."

.

.

Mereka melewati hari-hari dalam rangkulan bahagia. Seulas senyum di pagi hari, tawa di sepanjang klausa menyejukkan hati acap keluar pada sirat-sirat perbincangan mesra.

Sejauh ini rahasianya masih rapi tersimpan. Sosoknya sebagai ' _stuntman_ ' Sasori pun belum terbongkar. Semua melaju di jalan yang ia buat. Selaras kendali, tak mengenal bulan-bulan berganti. Sampai suatu ketika ... Hinata mulai merasakan rindu pada sejumlah hal.

"Sasori- _kun_ , _etto_ ..."

Tangan kokoh tersebut memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang bertengger pada hidungnya yang mancung. Sama sekali tidak bergeser, gerakan tersebut seolah menjadi hal wajib kala ia menoleh ketika dipanggil seseorang. Atau, ini suatu kebiasaan yang luput dari kesadarannya sebab ia lakukan setiap hari? Entahlah.

"Iya, ada apa Hinata?" Netra senada lautannya kembali mengalihkan fokus pada beberapa dokumen di atas meja. Satu bulan terakhir Naruto beralih profesi menjadi pegawai kantoran. Karirnya sebagai seorang model ia sisihkan sebab pekerjaan itu menyita cukup banyak waktu.

" _Etto_ ... semalam aku bermimpi ..."

"Aku melihat ayah, Hanabi- _chan_ dan kak Neji di sebuah taman. Mereka seperti sedang piknik. Ada tas keranjang, juga makanan-makanan di hadapan mereka yang duduk beralas tikar. Aku memanggil-manggil mereka, tetapi mereka tidak mendengarku. Aku jadi teringat ayah, Sasori- _kun_. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa ayah selalu sehat? Terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengannya saat bersamamu mengantar ayah untuk memeriksakan gula darahnya. Kapan kita mengunjungi ayah lagi, Sasori- _kun_?"

Jemari membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen itu seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kaca matanya ia lepas, tumpukan kertas di hadapannya ia susun rapi, dan lalu memasukkanya ke dalam laci.

Hinata duduk di depannya. Terpisah meja kerja, kaki jenjangnya lantas berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau merindukan mereka? Kau rindu ayahmu?"

Terasa anggukan lemah dari kepala yang kini tengah ia peluk.

Naruto tentu takkan mengabulkan permintaan itu. Sama hal bunuh diri jika mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Keluarganya amatlah tahu jikalau Sasori telah meninggal. Mereka juga mengenal ia sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan Neji, pria berambut panjang itu termasuk dalam deretan nama-nama sahabatnya.

"Kita akan ke sana nanti. Tunggu aku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Lagipula aku rindu bermain _shogi_ dengan ayah,"

Untung Naruto tahu beberapa hobi ayah Hinata.

"Janji ya, Sasori- _kun_?"

"... iya sayang,"

.

 ** _Satu Minggu kemudian,_**

Dari raut wajahnya, Naruto terlihat sangat lelah. Beberapa kali ia meregangkan otot, memutar kepala, dan tangannya nampak memijit-mijit pelan tengkuk belakangnya.

Jas hitam tersebut tak lama dihempaskannya ke sofa bersama tas kerja berwarna senada. Tangannya bergerak melucuti kacing baju--selepas usai--kemeja itu turut dibuang ke sofa.

Di atas ranjang, Hinata duduk menghadap jendela. Pikirannya melayang, terbayang pertanyaan di mana hari ke hari makin terngiang menghantui kepala. Ia masih sungguh-sungguh menanti jawaban di mana sang suami bakal menepati janjinya di hari itu, untuk mengunjungi Ayahnya.

"S-Sasori- _kun_?"

" _Hmm_ ?"

Terdengar deheman pelan tanpa sepatah frasa apapun.

Naruto mengambil kaus oblong berwarna putih, dan mengganti celananya dengan _boxer_ di atas lutut.

"Kau tadi sudah makan?" Naruto mengecup kening Hinata serupa biasa yang ia lakukan kala pulang, pun berangkat ke kantor.

Wanitanya hanya menunduk seraya tersenyum. Maniknya teduh, namun tidak mengisyaratkan apapun.

Naruto kemudian mengambil langkah, berbaring di sisi tempat Hinata duduk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Hinata, sesekali, tangan itu bergerilya nakal dengan meraba paha sang 'istri' yang hanya memakai celana pendek.

"Sayang, kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?" Tangan Naruto yang satunya mengusap bagian dada Hinata yang masih berbalut tangtop putih tipis. Naruto bangkit dan mencium tengkuk perempuan itu.

" _U-uuh_ ..." Hinata merasakan panas pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Bulu roma Hinata seketika meremang saat Naruto mengecup daun telinganya.

"Sayaaang, aku merindukanmu loh ... boleh aku buka? ... sedikit, aku ingin menyentuh kulitmu ..."

Naruto mengangkat tangtop Hinata sedikit, terhenti--kala tangan Hinata mencegahnya. Dari raut wajah, perempuan itu sedikit kurang nyaman, "Pe-penuhi janjimu dulu ..."

Kening Naruto mengerut. Ia tidak ingat pernah mengucap satu janji pun pada Hinata.

"Janji?"

"Te-tentang kita yang mau mengunjungi ayah, jadi kan?"

 _Degg ..._

Naruto ingat,

Ia pikir Hinata telah lupa, karena satu Minggu ini Hinata sudah tidak membahasnya lagi. Ternyata janji itu masih Hinata ingat.

"Itu ... kan aku sudah berkata padamu bila sesudah semua pekerjaanku selesai."

"Tapi--"

" _Haaah_ ... aku ngantuk Hinata. Kapan-kapan kita ke rumah ayah. Tapi sekarang lebih baik tidur. Kau sudah makan kan?"

" _Umm_ ..." Hinata mengangguk.

.

Satu. Dua. Tiga kali kalender di atas meja riasnya ia balik sesuai urutan bulan. Runtut hari demi hari tercoret dengan tanda silang, bertanya, kapa sang suami bakal benar-benar memenuhi janji.

Setiap hari mimpi nyaris serupa selalu menghantui pikirnya. Tidak tahu memiliki arti buruk atau justru berkebalikan. Hinata beberapa hari lalu--dalam mimpinya--melihat banyak sekali kupu-kupu hitam mengerumuni sebongkah batu besar. Satu minggu lalu, ia melihat adiknya--Hanabi--menangis seraya memeluk erat lutut. Dan semalam, ia melihat betapa hujan lebat mengguyur jendela seakan berkata _"aku mengurungmu, kau takkan bisa keluar"_. Rasanya seperti terjebak dalam kastil tua, dan ketika keluar kan terluka karena presipitasi yang turun berwarna merah, senada darah, tetapi tidak menguarkan bau anyir .

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata pula mulai menyadari. Satu, dua, tiga kejanggalan pada diri sang suami.

Boleh jadi pekerjaan kantor menguras otak dan tenaganya. Atau ... entahlah. Hinata merasa suaminya jadi sedikit pemarah. Nada-nadanya mulai terdengar meninggi ketika membahas hal yang entah mengapa selalu pria itu alihkan ke pembicaraan lain. Sama seperti saat ia menagih janji. Pria itu selalu menghindarinya.

.

.

"Sasori-kun lama sekali,"

Bergulir empat angka. Dua puluh menit Hinata menunggu dalam mobil yang terparkir di pelataran sebuah supermarket.

Awal bulan selalu ada agenda rutin di mana sang suami harus menyetok banyak persediaan makanan di dapur untuk kebutuhan sebulan ke depan. Awalnya lelaki itu mengajaknya masuk, tetapi ia menolak, karena Hinata sadar kehadirannya bakal berujung merepotkan. Yah, walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah berpikir begitu.

 _Cleck_

Hinata membuka pintu mobilnya. Sesaat udara segar ia hirup dari rimbun pepohonan sekitar, sebelum akhirnya tangannya meraba-raba badan mobil dan berdiri menyandar menunggu kedatangan sang suami.

Hinata tidak melihat apapun kecuali bunyi gemerisik daun tertiup angin yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"... Hinata?"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut itu terdengar menyapanya,

Ia menoleh,

Namun ...

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Hinata.

"Anak durhaka! Kau masih hidup, _hah_?!"

Hinata tak mengerti. Suara tersebut terdengar asing bagi telinganya. Suara disertai getaran bercampur isak, dan seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Ayah terus mencarimu! Dia memanggil-manggil namamu bahkan di saat terakhirnya!"

Suara itu menghakiminya. Pilu dan parau. Ada semacam kesedihan tersirat dari getar kosakatanya.

Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun. Ia benar-benar kebingungan. "Si-siapa?"

"Siapa? Siapa katamu--?!"

 _Grebbb_

" _Aaagh_ ..." Hinata meringis sakit, wanita berambut pirang tersebut dengan kuat menarik helai indigonya agar wajah mereka lebih dekat.

"Tatap aku! Tatap aku, Hinata! Apa kau ingat? Apa kau ingat dengan wajah ini sekarang?!"

"Le-lepas, tolong, ini sakit ..."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau telah membunuh ayah--!"

"Shion! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara _bash_ memotong tindakan sang wanita.

"Biar aku menghajarnya, Neji! Biar aku menghajar wanita tak tahu diri ini! Gara-gara dia ayah meninggal!"

"Bukan gara-gara Hinata. Ayah sakit. Sebab itulah ayah meninggal."

"Kau masih mau membelanya? Kita sudah seperti pengemis di mata keluarga Akasuna!"

"Diam Shion! Dia adikku!"

 _"Adik ...?"_

Suara laki-laki itu familier sekali. Tegas, tetapi tetap ada sisi lembutnya. Suara itu ... Hinata yakin. Terlebih nama Neji sang wanita sebut-sebut.

"... Kakak? Kakak di sini?" Ucap Hinata sedikit ragu awalnya.

"Kakak? Kak Neji? Itu kau kan?"

Tangan Hinata meraba-raba. Arahnya berlawanan bila dilihat dari posisi pria berambut panjang itu.

Anehnya, Neji tak mampu berkata-kata saat mendapati Hinata yang seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi pada adiknya? Matanya ... apakah Hinata buta?

"... Hinata, matamu?"

"Kak Neji, Kakak di mana? Aku merindukan kalian. Akhir-akhir ini firasatku buruk sekali. Kak Neji, ayah sehat-sehat saja kan? Maafkan aku dan Sasori- _kun_ , dia sangat sibuk sampai kami belum bisa mengunjungi kalian. Kakak? Kakak masih di sini kan?

"Kakak ... kakak kenapa diam saja? Kakak, kakak jawab aku, kakak ..." air mata Hinata berderai menyusuri pipi. Suaranya sesak ... tercekat seakan tak mampu keluar lagi. "Kakak, maafkan aku dan Sasori- _kun_ , kakak-- _aahh_ \--!" Hinata tersandung kakinya sendiri ... ia terjatuh. "Kakak ..."

"Aku ada di sini Hinata,"

Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya menggenggam telapaknya.

Tangan itu pula menyeka bulir di pipinya, mengusap rambutnya, agar ia lebih tenang. "Kakak?"

"Aku ada di sini," Neji menarik bahu kurus Hinata dan memeluknya.

Hangat ... begitu damai saat Neji mendekap raga mungilnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kau tinggal dengan siapa? Kenapa kau menyebut nama Sasori?" Neji melepas pelukannya. Ia membelai pipi sang adik.

"Apa maksud kakak? Aku tinggal dengan suamiku. Tentu saja kan?"

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari lelaki di hadapannya,

"Apa maksudmu Hinata, Sasori sudah meninggal. Begitu pun ... ayah."

Jantungnya seketika serasa tertikam sembilu yang sangat tajam. Menyakitkan, netranya bahkan membelalak beberapa detik.

"... meninggal--?"

"Hinata, kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Tutur lembut dari belakang membangunkan sadarnya.

Hinata menoleh,

Jika suaminya telah meninggal, lantas pemilik suara itu siapa?

"Naruto?"

Sepenggal nama keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang kakak.

Sepasang kelereng amtis tersebut tak ayal membulat kesekian kali.

"... N-Naruto?"

"... Hinata--"

"Jadi selama ini aku tinggal bersamamu?!" Hinata menampik kasar tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pergelangannya.

"De-dengar aku dulu Hinata ... a-aku hanya--"

"MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Tiada tepat menggambarkan kondisi Hinata selain marah, sekarang. Ia mengatakan Naruto sebagai penjahat, lelaki terkutuk, bajingan yang tak memiliki nurani. Hinata pun tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Naruto meski sedikit. Naruto, lelaki itu membuatnya tanpa sadar mengkhianati satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cinta.

"Hinata, dengar aku--"

Terbongkar, berburai sudah segala hal di mana ia simpan erat. Apa terjadi setelah ini adalah karma. Ia bermain-main pada rasa, mengganti sosok yang memang ditakdirkan tidak menjadi perannya.

Ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab klausa Hinata. Sepenggal frasa tiada pas demi setitik pembelaan pada celah yang sampai detik ini tak kunjung ia temu.

Apa terjadi setelah ini adalah akhir. Sebuah ujung, di mana kehidupan wanita itu akan kembali ke posisi sedia kala. Ke jalan awal, Hinata mereguk empedu bahwasanya suaminya tlah tiada.

"Kakak, bawa aku pergi dari sini ..." Ucapnya dalam isak meraba tubuh Neji.

"... Hinata?"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! Selama-lamanya, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" Tukasnya merasakan ada tangan lain menyentuh bahunya.

"... Hinata?"

Dan ...

Dusta yang diawali senja hari itu pun berakhir ...

...

 _Ayah meninggal. Gula darahnya kian tak terkontrol ketika harus memikirkanmu yang menghilang. Ayah bahkan sempat mencarimu, sampai fisiknya tak lagi kuat dan akhirnya ambruk di tempat tidur._

 _Baik ayah, pun kami mencarimu kemanapun. Di rumah sakit tiba-tiba kau tidak ada di kamarmu, tentu kami semua panik. Suasana saat itu sedang kacau; Sasori meninggal, dan kau menghilang. Lengkap sudah sumber frustrasi hari itu. Kau ingat aku? Aku Shion, istri kakakmu._

 _Selama ini yang merawat aayah adalah aku dan Hanabi. Gadis itu sampai seminggu sekali bolak-balik Jepang-Amerika demi memberi semangat pada ayah yang kian hari kesehatannya makin melemah. Ayah terus-menerus memanggil namamu, sampai Tuhan pada ujungnya berkehendak lain._

 _Kami juga bolak-balik mengunjungi rumahmu dan Sasori. Tapi sepertinya keluarga Akasuna telah menjualnya, karena tempat itu sudah didiami penghuni baru. Kami sampai menuduh keluarga Sasori menyembunyikanmu sebagai pengganti putranya yang tewas, dan ... hubungan antara keluarga kita dan keluarga Sasori menjadi tidak begitu baik._

 _Aku tak menyangka kau menjadi seperti ini Hinata. Dengan matamu yang sekarang, kau baik-baik saja?_

.

Meringkuk pada sudut gelap dalam kamarnya. Pemilik helai indigo panjang itu tak menghidupkan pelita apapun kecuali sorot lampu taman persis dekat jendela kamar.

Ia memeluk lutut. Air matanya terkuras, menyisakan bengkak dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Penampilannya kacau, Hinata juga tidak mau makan.

Wajar. Tentu dia masih terkejut akan segala kondisi yang tiba-tiba terkuak secara mendadak seperti ini. Semua hal yang butuh waktu untuk menerima; kematian suaminya, ayahnya, juga dusta Naruto dan segala yang ia lakukan bersama pria itu. Hinata sungguh-sungguh merasa kotor. Beberapa bulan ini ia telah menyerahkan raganya, hatinya, jiwanya pada orang lain.

Berapa kali ia bercinta dengan lelaki berengsek itu? Berapa kali ia tidur bersamanya? Berendam berendam bersama pria yang bukan suaminya?

Satu pertanyaannya, apabila Sasori masih hidup, akankah pria itu akan memaafkannya?

.

"Sayang, ayo cepat ..."

"Sayang,"

"Shion ..."

Neji memanggil-manggil istrinya yang tak kunjung keluar dari dalam rumah. Entah apa dilakukan wanita berambut pirang sepinggang itu sehingga lama sekali, padahal, jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya terus menunjukkan perputaran. Hinata pun sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Shion ..."

Hari ini dia dan sang istri berencana mengantar Hinata ke makam ayah, juga makam mendiang suaminya. Baru kali pertama semenjak Hinata kembali ke rumah satu Minggu lalu, sebab Neji ingin sang adik lebih tenang terlebih dahulu, baru membawanya ke tempat pembaringan terakhir dua orang yang paling dia kasihi.

"Shiooon--"

Perempuan tersebut tampak berlari dari balik pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "A-ayo,"

"K-kau kenapa?"

Shion menjelaskan bilamana tadi ada barangnya yang tertinggal di lantai atas. Karena Neji terus memanggil, jadi ia lari terburu-buru.

"A-ayo cepat, aku sudah menelepon Ino untuk menyiapkan bunganya."

"Oh ... ayo kalau begitu."

Neji kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya. Sang adik ia tuntun untuk terlebih dahulu masuk, baru membuka pintu untuk sang istri.

Usai semua, Neji lantas menghidupkan mesin dan melaju pelan keluar dari halaman rumah.

Akan tetapi begitu sampai pagar depan, sebuah mobil mendadak berhenti tepat menghalangi laju kendaraannya.

 _TNNN ... tnnnn ..._.

Neji membunyikan klakson beberapa kali.

 _TNNN ..._.

Tak ada jawaban dari sosok pengemudi jeep abu-abu tersebut.

 _TNNN ... Tnnnn ..._.

Hingga seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tak lama turun, dan berlari menghampiri mobilnya.

"Di-dia?" Lontar Neji kaget menyadari pria itu siapa.

"... dia kan yang berpura-pura menjadi Sasori?" Sambung Shion.

Naruto nampak berdiri di samping mobil Neji, dia terus berteriak memohon Hinata turun. Naruto terus meneriakkan nama Hinata, mengiba, agar perempuan beriris amethyst tersebut mau keluar dan menemuinya.

"Hinata ...! Aku mohon Hinata, sekali ini saja aku mohon keluarlah ..."

 _TNNN ..._.

Neji tak henti membunyikan klakson mobilnya agar Naruto segera menyingkir, tapi semua dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda itu.

"Hinata aku tak akan pergi sampai kau keluar dan menemuiku! Hinata, Hinata ... sekali ini saja, kumohon!"

 _Tnnn ... tnnnn ..._.

"Aku tidak bakal pergi kecuali kau menemuiku. Hinata, ayo kita bicara. Maafkan aku ..."

Naruto terus mengiba. Sekarang ia bahkan bersujud dan menerus meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"Hinataaa!"

"Hinata? Kau benar tak mau menemuinya?" Tanya Shion.

Hinata sekadar mengangguk.

"Apa perlu aku yang menemuinya?"

"Jangan Kak, tidak perlu, tidak perlu kak Neji menemuinya. Biarkan saja ..."

"... Hinata--"

"Tapi dia akan terus menghalangi jalan kita bila kau tak menemuinya, Hinata!"

"Shion!"

"Apa? Aku hanya bicara! Lagipula Ino sudah menanti kita. Katanya dia ada acara satu jam lagi. Jadi mau sampai kapan kita di sini kalau lelaki itu tak kunjung pergi?!"

Tapi, Hinata sudah muak dengan Naruto. Namun jika dibiarkan ... dia pasti akan terus di sini. Shion, benar.

"Kak, buka jendelanya ... aku akan menemui dia dari sini,"

"Hinata? Kau yakin?"

Pelan, Hinata mengangguk. "... aku tak pernah ragu pada kepuasanku, Kak."

Neji akhirnya membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Hi-Hinata ..." melihat itu Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Hinata, "dengarkan aku, dengar penjelasanku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku Hinata ... maafkan aku ..."

Kali ini Hinata membiarkan Naruto menyentuh tangannya. Tangan mungil itu merasakan hangat oleh dekapan tangan yang lebih besar, yang kini menggenggamnya.

Ada seperti rasa basah dirasakan Hinata kala pemuda itu mencium tangannya.

Hinata tak melihat apapun, tapi ia merasakan serupa cairan, terus jatuh di punggung tangannya.

Naruto menangis ...?

"Hinata ... maafkan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku ... aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka setelah tahu matamu tak lagi berfungsi dan Sasori tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Maafkan aku ... aku hanya ingin menjadi mata sekaligus penjagamu. Aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu indah dunia dari sudut pandanganku. Dengan bersamaku, aku yakin kau akan aman karena aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Hinataa--"

Hinata menarik tangannya, "... bahagia? Bahagia seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau berpura-pura menjadi Sasori-kun dan membawaku pergi jauh dari keluargaku. Kau membuat hubungan keluargaku dan keluarga Sasori-kun merenggang. Kau juga membuatku mengkhianati Sasori-kun tanpa sadar. Lantas, kau masih bisa menyebut ini sebagai usaha membuatku bahagia? Kau bahkan menghalangiku bertemu ayah, dan kini aku tak dapat menemuinya lagi karena ayah sudah meninggal!"

"... a-apa?!"

"Hah ... kau tidak tahu kan? Lalu bahagia seperti apa yang kau maksud?! Bahagiamu? Bahagia untukmu? Kau berkata ingin melindungiku tapi justru kau manusia yang seharusnya kuhindari dari dulu! Kau MONSTERNYA! Dengan segala kebohonganmu kau menunjukkan padaku warna dunia. Kau pikir aku bahagia? Kau pikir aku senang dengan itu? Kau membodohiku! Kau memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang dapat kau mainkan sesuka hati. Lantas sekarang aku harus memaafkanmu?" Suara Hinata terdengar mulai serak, "KAU TAK PERNAH JADI BUTA, NARUTO-KUN! Kau tak pernah tahu betapa gelapnya hidupku sekarang! Aku kehilangan cahaya dan orang-orang yang mampu membuatku bertahan. Kau tak pernah menjadi buta seperti ku. Jadi jangan merasa lebih tahu tentang kebahagiaan siapapun, karena kau bukan dirinya! Jangan merasa dengan melakukan hal seperti ini lalu aku bahagia!"

Manik Naruto membola ...

"Boleh jadi kau harus merasakan jadi buta dulu, baru tahu rasanya jadi aku! Pergilah! SELAMA-LAMANYA JANGAN MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU!"

.

.

Satu, dua, empat bulan berlalu.

Hari-hari berikutnya si rambut pirang tak lagi menemuinya.

Sempat tersiar bila mana Naruto telah pindah ke Eropa. Neji mendengar kabar ini dari seorang teman yang bekerja di Manchester.

Hari ini, Hinata siap menjalani operasi mata. Ada seorang baik hati yang mendonorkan korneanya untuk Hinata. Dengar-dengar dia seorang gadis yang memiliki penyakit kanker stadium lanjut.

Satu bulan kemarin Shion mendengar kabar ini dan langsung memberitahukannya pada Hinata.

Perempuan itu amat senang karena hal seperti ini begitu jarang terjadi. Sangat jarang, sangat langka orang yang masih hidup rela mendonorkan matanya dan memilih buta. Padahal, kata Shion, gadis yang dimaksud juga bukan tipikal mudah putus asa. Ia ingin berguna bagi orang lain, ingin memberi harapan akan kehidupan, katanya.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?"

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Shion sebelum memasuki ruang operasi. Tak ada kekhawatiran di wajah wanita itu. Senyumnya tersungging manis, walau tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sedikit berdebar.

Neji berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dengan membelai bahu kurusnya seraya membisikkan sesuatu.

Seulas senyum kembali tersimpul, beberapa perawat kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

.

"Iya ... pelan-pelan ... perlahan saja ..."

Ia mendengar kalimat itu menuntunnya untuk membuka mata. Kalimat lembut dari seorang dokter berwajah tampan di sisinya.

Sekelebat sorot menyilaukan ditangkap oleh netranya kala pertama kali membuka. Sudut ruang bercat putih ia lihat. Kemudian, kelambu yang menari pelan akibat embusan angin. Matanya, mengerjab dua kali. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menatapnya seraya menutup mulut seolah tak percaya. Maniknya berkaca-kaca. Di sampingnya, berdiri raut yang sangat ia kenal. Sang kakak tersenyum, mengisyaratkan kelegaan karena operasi tersebut berjalan lancar.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh dan melihat seorang dokter di hadapannya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tampak mengacungkan beberapa jari, seakan bertanya, _"ini berapa?"_

Hinata menjawab tiga.

"Selamat kembali ke dunia yang penuh warna ini Nyonya Hinata,"

Hinata merasakan dua tubuh seketika memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, Tuhan ..."

Air matanya luruh begitu saja tak dapat ia tahan.

.

"Hinata kau sudah selesai? Aku dan Neji menunggu di bawah. Yang cepat ya ..." Suara Shion menggema di balik pintu.

Hari ini mereka akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan rekan sekantor Neji. Gaun putih kini telah membalut raga sintalnya dengan aplikasi _make up_ sedemikian rupa pada wajah. Ia menatap dalam sepasang bola mata berwarna cukup kontras dengan miliknya dulu. Sepasang manik aquamarine, secerah warna laut di tengah panas terik.

Betapa cantiknya gadis pemilik mata ini dulu. Manik safirnya sungguh teduh dan penuh kelembutan. Sepasang mata yang entah telah memandang apa saja. Yang jelas Hinata sangat berterimakasih. Dalam hati ia menanamkan janji, akan menjaga netra warisan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Hinata?" Suara Shion terdengar kembali memanggil.

Hinata lalu berbalik dan kembali mengatensi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul oleh cermin di hadapannya. Hinata tersenyum, lantas ia turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ayo, aku sudah siap ..."

" _Haaah_ ..." terdengar Shion mengambil napas panjang, "ada-ada saja."

"Eh, ada apa kak?" Hinata terkejut karena wanita cantik itu mendadak memasang raut masam.

"Itu tuh kakakmu. Dia mendadak sakit perut. Di kamar mandi tuh sekarang,"

"O--begitu? Ya sudahlah Kak, tunggu saja. Lagi pula gawat nanti kalau sampai sana kak Neji harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Kemarin dia makan udang terlalu banyak. Mungkin itu yang membuat kak Neji sakit perut." Ucap Hinata menghempaskan bokong ke sofa. "

"Ya ya ya, bagaimana dengan penglihatanmu?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasakan pusing atau apapun,"

"Syukurlah ..."

" _Hmm_ ... aku hanya berpikir betapa baiknya gadis pemilik mata ini, kak. Dia seperti malaikat--"

 _Hinata ..._.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Shion panik karena tiba-tiba Hinata terlihat memegangi kepalanya, nampak seperti kesakitan.

 _Hinata ..._.

Hinata melihat sebuah tangan hendak menggapai punggung di hadapannya. Rambutnya terikat, mengenakan seifuku, mirip dirinya di high School dulu.

 _Hinata ..._.

" _Naruto-kun ayo cepat!"_

Ia melihat dirinya dulu tertawa seraya berlari.

 _Hinata ..._.

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata, bangun!"

Hinata pingsan.

.

 _Aku sekadar ingin berpaling. Merangkak, melangkahkan kaki, menjauh, menyusuri sebuah setapak terjal yang mustahil mudah kulalui._

 _Aku selalu berusaha melupakan, namun hadirmu lebih kerap meruntuhkan membawa angin segar seolah kau tawarkan._

 _Aku tertatih melupakanmu, pun ini tak semudah seperti di awal dugaanku_.

 _Jika ada sebuah mesin waktu yang mampu mengembalikanku ke masa lalu, rasanya, akan memilih jika kita tidak mengenal saja._

 _Aku melihat untaian kalimat tersebut pada salah satu lembar dalam sebuah buku diari._

Jari-jari kokoh itu--jari-jariku--menulis rangkaian melankolis yang tak ku mengerti.

Di sana, di atas meja belajar kulihat foto-foto kami semasa sekolah. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum ceria, giginya rapi, dengan wajah bahagia menghadap kamera.

Pandanganku lalu bergulir pada isi kamar yang kurasa cukup asing. Ada beberapa baju tergeletak di lantai, bungkus-bungkus ramen instan, serta kaleng minuman beralkohol. Aku tak pernah merasa memiliki gaya hidup yang begitu buruk. Pandangku bergulir lagi pada kasur. Tanganku begitu saja menarik bantal dan tampak beberapa lembar foto di baliknya. Foto-foto pernikahanku, tetapi tersobek separuh, menyisakan diriku saja.

Aku merasa basah pada pipi. Aku bahkan terisak memeluk foto itu. Aku melihat tanganku menutupi wajah.

 _Kenapa ..._

 _Kenapa Hinata ...?_

Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

 _Kenapa Hinata ...?_

Sebuah bayangan membuat netraku memicing. Sekelebat cahaya putih, dan saat aku membuka mata, kudapati seseorang mengulurkan kertas ke wajahku.

"Datang ya, Naruto- _kun_?" Kulihat wajahku yang tersenyum. Tanganku bergetar menggapai surat undangan tersebut.

"Satu Minggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sasori- _kun_ , kau harus datang pokoknya, harus!"

"I-iya ... aku mengerti,"

Aku bingung apa yang terjadi.

Aku seperti berbicara dengan diriku sendiri, tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Aku mencintai Hinata.

Kalimat itu kulihat saat tanganku bergerak kembali menulis di atas eksemplar buku diari.

Dengan bergetar, tanganku bergerak merangkai kata-kata keputus-asaan. Air mataku mengalir deras, aku terus menulis betapa aku mencintai Hinata.

Dan tiba-tiba ... kulempar buku diari itu ke meja rias.

 _Praaangggg ..._

Suara pecahan kaca mengikuti setelahnya.

Kutatap potongan kaca tersebut, kulihat sepasang safir yang terpuruk. Dia ...

"... Naruto?!"

"Hinata ... Hinata kau sudah sadar?" Hinata merasakan sepasang tangan mendekap pipinya.

Ia melihat kakaknya--Neji, istri kakaknya--Shion, juga dokter yang sama dengan dokter yang membuka perban waktu itu memandangnya.

"Kakak ...?"

"Iya Hinata?" Dengan khawatir Neji mendekati Hinata.

"Kakak ... aku melihat bayangan aneh. Kakak ... kakak mengenal pemilik mata ini kan?"

Seketika suara Neji tercekat menyadari betapa banyak bulir luruh membasahi pipi adiknya itu

"Jawab aku Kak!"

.

Alunan piano menggema dari pintu di balik punggungnya. Tak tahu sejak kapan orang itu pandai memainkan melodi seindah ini.

 _Hinata kau harus berjanji ..._.

Alunan piano yang dapat dengan mudah membuat pendengarnya menangis. Membuat bibir-bibir seketika kelu, dan pendengaran fokus pada lantunan menyayat itu.

 _Seperti kata-kata terakhirmu saat bertemu dengannya, dia, tidak berniat lagi menemuimu._

 _Seperti kata-katamu padanya, ia memilih buta agar merasakan hal yang sama denganmu._

 _Aku tak memberitahumu, karena ini permintaan Naruto. Ia ingin melihat kau bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia, dengan menitipkan penglihatannya untuk menjagamu._

Hinata memeluk erat diari dalam dekapannya.

Lantunan piano terus terdengar, dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda yang kini buta.

Lirik andante,

Berjalan pelan sebagai pembuka.

Seperti orang yang sedang berjalan, alurnya tidak dapat kau tebak.

Seperti rencana-rencana Naruto akan hidupnya, yang berjalan di luar prediksinya.

.

.

.

 _Aku menyakitimu,_

 _Kau benar, akulah monster yang harus kau jauhi. Monster mengerikan yang mencintaimu dari dulu, dari hari di mana aku bahkan belum mengerti cinta._

 _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,_

 _Hinata, kenapa kau tak dengar aku?_

 _Aku mencintaimu dari lama Hinata._

 _Dari kita kecil, sampai akhirnya slalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama hingga SMA._

 _Rasaku padamu tak pernah berubah._

 _Bahkan sampai cintaku berubah membutakan, hinga aku benar-benar merasa membenci diriku yang begini. Diriku yang selalu menyimpan rasa padamu, entah mau sampai kapan aku berhenti dan melepas harap._

 _Tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak ada salah yang salah dengan semua ini. Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu kan?_

 _Aku tidak lagi bisa menemuimu karena kau tak inginkan hal itu. Jadi ... akan kulakukan dengan cara ku agar kau bahagia._

 _Aku ingat pertanyaanmu sore itu,_

 _"Bagaimana indahnya langit sore ini? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"_

 _Kau harus melihatnya sendiri Hinata. Bahwa ... tak semua yang kukatakan padamu adalah kebohongan._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Sampai nanti ..._

 _Sampai kau menemukan pengganti Sasori lagi, dengan penglihatan baru dari orang yang mencintaimu._

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
